Inside Out (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *'Joy Turner:' So, how was the first day of school? *'Jill Wayland:' It was fine, I guess. *'Lisa Simpson (Narrating):' Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Did you guys pick up on that? *'Proud Heart Cat:' Sure did. *'Marge Simpson:' Something's wrong. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Joy Turner Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Joy Turner Clears her Throat Louder) *'George Wilson:' Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *'Lowly Worm:' Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *'George Wilson:' Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Signal him again. *'Johnny Bravo:' Ah, so, Jill, how was school? *'Dusty Dustbrain:' Seriously? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' You've gotta be kidding me! *'Scarlett:' For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Productions) *(Lynnie Raccoon Touches a Button) *'Jill Wayland:' School was great, all right? *'Twipsy:' What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *'Joy Turner:' Jill, is everything okay? *(Jill Wayland Scoffs) *'Lowly Worm:' Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *'George Wilson:' All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *'Lowly Worm:' No! Not the foot! *'Johnny Bravo:' Jill, I do not like this new attitude. *'Yosemite Sam:' Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *'Twipsy:' No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Yosemite Sam Punches Twipsy and Hits a Button) *'Jill Wayland:' What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *'Lowly Worm:' Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *'George Wilson:' Take it to deaf con 2. *'Lowly Worm:' Deaf con 2. *'Johnny Bravo:' I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *'Yosemite Sam:' You want a piece of this, Pops? *'Jill Wayland:' Yeah, well, well-- *'George Wilson:' Prepare the foot! *'Lowly Worm:' Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *'Lowly Worm:' Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Johnny Bravo and Jill Wayland Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Yosemite Sam Screams) *'Jill Wayland:' Just shut up! *'George Wilson:' Fire! *'Johnny Bravo:' That's it. Go to your room. *'Lowly Worm:' The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *'George Wilson:' Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *'Marge Simpson:' Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style), Toy Story 3 (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style), and Finding Twipsy (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style)... *(Scarlett Pushes a Button) *'Henry Mitchell:' Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *'Joy Turner:' So, Jill, how was the first day of school? *'Jill Wayland:' Fine, I guess. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Did you guys pick up on that? *'Proud Heart Cat:' Sure did. *'Marge Simpson:' Something's wrong. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Signal the husband. *'Joy Turner:' (Clear throat) *'George Wilson:' Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *'Lowly Worm:' Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *'George Wilson:' Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *'Lisa Simpson:' I'm Lisa Simpson. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's Yosemite Sam. *'Yosemite Sam:' What? *'Lisa Simpson:' This is Lynnie Raccoon. And that's Twipsy. *'Twipsy:' (Screaming) *'Lisa Simpson:' We're Jill's emotions. These are Jill's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' I wanted to maybe hold one..? *'Lisa Simpson:' What happened? Bright Heart! *'Twipsy:' She did something to the memory! *'Joy Turner:' Is everything okay? *'Jill Wayland:' I dunno. *'Twipsy:' Change it back, Lisa! *'Lisa Simpson:' I'm trying! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Lisa, no! Please! *'Lisa Simpson:' Let it go! *'Twipsy:' The core memories! *'Lisa Simpson:' No, no, no, no! *'Yosemite Sam:' Can I say that curse word now? *'Lynnie Raccoon:' What do we do now? *'Twipsy:' Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *'Lynnie Raccoon:' We have a major problem. *'Twipsy:' Oh, I wish Lisa was here. *'Lisa Simpson:' We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *'Lisa Simpson:' Think positive! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *'Twipsy:' What was that? Was it a bear? *'Lynnie Raccoon:' There are no bears in San Francisco. *'Yosemite Sam:' I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *'Lisa Simpson:' This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Noble Heart Horse! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style), Monsters, Inc. (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style), and Finding Twipsy (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style)) *'Lisa Simpson:' We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *'Lynnie Raccoon:' It's broccoli! *'Yosemite Sam:' Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *'Mastermind:' Who's the birthday girl? *'Jill Wayland:' (Yells) *'Twipsy:' Brain freeze! *'Lisa Simpson:' Hang on! Jill, here we come! Category:TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Category:Transcripts Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs